Solo un paso
by Sonyeke
Summary: Lee Donghae y Lee HyukJae siempre fueron polos opuestos, como el día y la noche. HyukJae, capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, tiene a todo el mundo bajo su control, es egocéntrico y vanidoso, Donghae, líder de un grupo dedicado a la música que prefiere vivir la vida a su manera, sin importarle demasiado lo que piensen los demás.


En un nublado día de otoño comenzó el instituto, los jóvenes se despedían de sus experiencias y libertades propias del verano y se preparaban para un nuevo curso. Sonaba "Jet lag" de Simple Plan en la radio, Sora se peinaba ilusionada su pelo dorado, mientras bailaba ligeramente. Decidió no recogérselo ya que su hermano le aseguraba que las chicas siempre estaban más atractivas con el pelo suelto, tenía que seguir su consejo al no tener una figura femenina que le ayudara con eso en casa. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron había tenido que aprender esas cosas por ella misma, vivir con dos hombres en casa era complicado. La noche anterior ya se había preparado lo que llevaría puesto en su primer día, sus vaqueros favoritos con su blusa rosa. Se puso algo de brillo en los labios y rímel en las pestañas. Se miró al espejo y comenzó a poner caras seductoras, intentando verse lo más guapa posible, quería parecerse a aquellas animadoras del último curso que tanto gustaban a los chicos. Cogió el pintauñas que tenía sobre la mesa, y comenzó a pintar sus cuidadas uñas. Cogió unas cuantas pulseras y se las colocó en las muñecas. En ese momento escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta

— **Sora, ¿puedo pasar?** —era la voz de su padre.

— **Sí, pasa papá** —contestó volviéndose a mirar en el espejo. Su padre abrió la puerta y entró.

— **¿Aún no estás lista?** —Preguntó al verla aún sin zapatos—. **Vas a llegar tarde desde el primer día...**

— **Papá no me agobies, ya casi he terminado** —contestó molesta **—. ¿Tú no te marchabas hoy temprano?**

— **Sí, de hecho venía a decirte que ya me iba... Solo quería ver cuánto te quedaba, tienes a tu hermano desquiciado...** —dijo mirándola con una graciosa sonrisa.

Sora rió ante el comentario de su padre.

— **Que espere, no le pasará nada por no ser siempre el primero en llegar...** —gruñó ella.

— **Bueno, pero no le hagas sufrir demasiado** —dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Sora volvió a dirigir la mirada al espejo, se metió una mano en el sostén moviéndolo para que sus pechos se alzaran algo más. Quería abandonar de una vez aquella fachada de niña inocente, ya no era ninguna novata en el instituto, iba a segundo grado y solo le quedaban dos años más para terminar e ir a la universidad. Estaba harta de que la trataran como una cría el resto de compañeros de cursos superiores. El año pasado deseaba que la invitara al baile cualquier chico del último curso, sería la envidia de todas, que ella consiguiera gustar a alguien mayor, pero por supuesto todo aquello eran tonterías, los chicos mayores, más guapos y admirados, la conocían como la hermana pequeña de HyukJae HyukJae. Su hermano HyukJae se encontraba entre estos chicos, se podría decir que era el más envidiado y querido del instituto, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, lo tenía todo, las mejores notas, a todas las chicas y todos los caprichos que le quisiera dar su padre. Era dueño de varios restaurantes de la zona, por lo que HyukJae y Sora recibían todo lo que querían. Cuando llegó al instituto se encontró en un mundo dominado por su hermano, todos le halagaban y respetaban, era el primero en ser invitado a todas las fiestas, tenía en sus manos a todas las chicas del instituto y solía ser el rey del baile casi todos los años.

No podía negar que su hermano era guapo y atractivo, pero a ella le ponía enferma, su ego no tenía límites, y siempre se consideraba superior a los demás. A todos los demás les podía engañar, pero no a ella, HyukJae no era más que apariencia, nadie sabía eso tan bien como su hermana. En ese momento Sora escuchó el claxon del coche. Dejó el pintauñas sobre la mesa, se puso los zapatos, se miró una última vez al espejo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Su hermano ya estaba listo y apretando la bocina de su nuevo coche para meter prisa a Sora.

— **¡Sora, si no te das prisa me voy! ¡JunSu y los demás me estarán esperando en la puerta, así que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!** —gritó HyukJae a su hermana.

Sora salió rápidamente por la puerta y se metió en el coche.

\- **¿Qué tal estoy?** —dijo ella.

\- **Mal, ¿para eso has estado dos horas en el baño?** —gruñó HyukJae.

\- **¡Es importante para mí, idiota!** —dijo ella.

\- **¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa? Ponte el cinturón** —dijo HyukJae malhumorado, y arrancó el coche.

HyukJae conducía bastante deprisa, odiaba llegar tarde, y más siendo el primer día. No le gustaba perderse nada, necesitaba estar enterado de todo. Por fin era su último año en el instituto, tenía muchos proyectos para cuando acabara, iría a la mejor universidad, su padre se podía permitir eso, haría las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol y volvería a ser la estrella del lugar, la misma historia de siempre, solo que con gente con clase, no aquellos don nadie con los que le había tocado lidiar durante cuatro años. Todo sería diferente, además su padre le dejaría más libertad, estaba cansado de tenerle siempre encima con el fútbol y las notas, él ya lo tenía todo controlado, no necesitaba los consejos de su padre que únicamente conseguían irritarle. Aparcaron cerca de la entrada, se miró en el retrovisor, se arregló el pelo rubio y se puso las gafas de sol, él era una estrella en un mar de gente vulgar, tenía que hacer una entrada estelar. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando su hermana, fastidió su momento.

\- **Pareces subnormal con gafas de sol en un día nublado —** dijo y se marchó altiva.

Enfurruñado HyukJae tiró las gafas en el asiento y cerró con llave. Caminaba hacia la puerta, donde siempre se encontraba con sus amigos, por el camino los alumnos de cursos menores se le quedaban mirando con admiración, y los de su curso que tenían el privilegio de hablarse con él, le saludaban efusivos. HyukJae pasaba de largo o simplemente hacia un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

\- **¡HyukJae!** —le gritó una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta ligeramente, viendo a su mejor amigo JunSu, lanzándole un balón. Lo cogió al vuelo sin problemas, su amigo rio y corrió hasta él—. **Veo que no has perdido facultades.**

\- **Te vi ayer, y tenía las mismas facultades, idiota** —le dijo empotrándole el balón en el pecho.

\- **Y la misma falta de sentido del humor** —HyukJae le dedicó una mueca **—. ¿Has visto a los nuevos?** —preguntó JunSu.

\- **A algunos, creo que cada año vienen más perdidos y más idiotas.**

\- **¿Por qué dices eso?**

\- **Mira** —se acercó a un chico de primero con libros en la mano **—. Eh niño, se te ha caído algo** —le señaló al suelo y cuando miró hacia sus pies, HyukJae dio un fuerte tirón a sus libros haciendo que todas sus cosas cayeran al suelo. El chico se apresuró a recogerlas, nervioso. JunSu se carcajeó, y HyukJae se dirigió a él—. **¿Ves? Idiotas...**

JunSu era su mejor amigo desde siempre, de niños habían sido como uña y carne, su afición por el fútbol no era su única similitud, eran casi iguales. Aunque JunSu a veces era la sensatez y la amabilidad al lado de HyukJae, ya que éste en ocasiones tenía que frenar las maldades de su amigo, pero al fin y al cabo, era eso, su mejor amigo, y le acompañaba en todo. Además JunSu admiraba enormemente a HyukJae, su seguridad y astucia siempre habían sido un modelo a seguir para él. Enseguida vieron a los demás en la entrada, donde se encontraban siempre.

\- **Por fin, ya pensaba que no llegaríais, joder** —dijo su amigo Kibum.

\- **Ya, ya, mi hermana está en la edad de zorrear y ha tardado la vida en pintarse como una puerta** —respondió HyukJae.

\- **¿Tú hermana Sora? Así que ya está en la edad eh...** —dijo SungMin. Kibum le golpeó.

\- **Eres un puto pederasta de mierda, SungMin** —dijo al mismo tiempo.

SungMin era tan estúpido como aparentaba, un musculitos sin cerebro al que solo le importaba el deporte, la cerveza y las mujeres. No dudaba en usar la fuerza bruta para conseguir lo que se proponía, pero no sería nada sin sus tres amigos, que llevaban el físico y el cerebro. Kibum a primera vista era un niño de papá, mimado y consentido, eso era innegable, pero también es cierto que en realidad es mucho más que todo eso, era la crueldad personificada, la maldad del grupo. Hiciera lo que hiciera nunca encontraba limites, y nadie se atrevía a decirle que no, porque no solo era popular sino que además era alguien peligroso que no dudaría en hacerle la vida imposible a quien se le cruzase por el camino. Un par de chicos al pasar por la puerta, dejaron un dólar en sus manos.

\- **¿Estás haciéndoles lo de la bromita de dólar?** —preguntó JunSu al verlo.

\- **Esto no es una bromita, es un peaje que tienen que pagar los novatos a los veteranos, ley de vida, mi querido amigo.**

\- **Pues entonces los demás tendremos que llevarnos una comisión** —dijo HyukJae quitándole un par de dólares de los que ya tenía en la mano.

\- **Claro HyukJae** —concedió sin problemas.

Solo había alguien a quien Kibum respetaba, y ese era su amigo HyukJae, el único que le mantenía a raya.

\- **Por cierto, antes vi pasar a los idiotas de los SuperJunior —** comentó Kibum a HyukJae con una sonrisa malévola.

\- **¿En serio? —** dijo enarcando una ceja y con la misma sonrisa que Kibum—. **Pues habrá que darles una bienvenida a nuestros queridos amigos.**

 **oOoOOoOo**

Le daba tiempo, si corría más le daba tiempo. Apretaba el paso y rezaba por no oír el timbre que anunciaba la hora de entrar en clase. Solo hacía cinco minutos que se había levantado, su despertador no sonó, solo oyó a su madre gritar que se levantara, y como una bala se puso sus vaqueros gastados que estaban tirados en el suelo, una camiseta blanca, su chaqueta de cuero y la guitarra colgada a la espalda. No necesitaba nada más, o eso pensaba en ese momento. Corría y corría, ya estaba casi allí, solo tenía que cruzar la esquina y... se acordó que necesitaba algo más. Su mochila. Paró en seco, se quedó quieto pensando en lo tonto que era, y lentamente cambió de dirección hacia su casa. Ya era imposible que llegara a tiempo así que decidió tomárselo con calma. No importaba, ya iría más tarde.

Sora fue corriendo a su nueva taquilla, estaba contenta ya que estaba situada al lado de la clase del chico de sus sueños. Había estado investigando, hacia unos días estuvo pendiente de las listas de las clases, todos esperaban ver su nombre, pero ella no, ella solo buscaba el suyo. Sabía que no estarían en la misma, obviamente él estaba en dos cursos superiores, pero si averiguaba cuál sería su clase podía esperar en la puerta para verle, aunque solo fuera un minuto o un segundo. Cada vez que recordaba su pelo alborotado le temblaban las rodillas, cuando pensaba en su forma de moverse le entraban escalofríos, pero sobre todo cuando veía su sonrisa sentía que se paraba el mundo. Así que cuando la señora Mills, sacó las listas de la secretaría, solo buscaba una cosa, solo tenía en mente un nombre. Lee DongHae.

DongHae cogió la mochila, con gran alivio de que su madre ya se hubiera marchado a trabajar, si no hubiera montado en cólera si descubría que DongHae había llegado tarde el primer día. Caminó lentamente, golpeando las piedras que se encontraba por el camino, con los auriculares puestos y escuchando a todo volumen "Black dog".

Se tumbó en el muro que estaba frente al instituto, y mirando hacia el cielo se imagina a él mismo en un gran escenario tocando su preciosa guitarra. Amaba la música y soñaba siempre con ella, pero no como cualquier joven, deseoso de ser una estrella del rock, no, él la sentía, cada canción era una historia, una personalidad. Él creía que una canción era más fácil de comprender que cualquier persona. Sería un buen año, se decía, nada se interpondría en su camino. Terminaría el curso como pudiera, con notas raspadas, pero lo conseguiría, y después a buscarse la vida como músico. Su madre decía que era un crío por pensar así, pero era realista, él no podría ir a la universidad, no tenía ni las calificaciones necesarias, ni el dinero suficiente, por lo tanto buscaría su propio destino. Soñando con el futuro se le pasó el tiempo, solo le faltaba llegar tarde otra vez. Entró en el recinto, daba igual que hiciera sol, lluvia o nieve, a DongHae nada le bajaba el ánimo, todos le adoraban, era gracioso, ingenioso, inteligente y atractivo, y él lo sabía. No abusaba de ello pero le encantaba sentirse querido.

Nunca le faltaron amantes, todas ellas chicas bellísimas, ni tampoco amigos. Sonó la campana que señalaba el final de la primera clase, los primeros alumnos ya comenzaban a salir. Caminaba hacia el bullicio cuando pudo ver a sus tres mejores amigos. Yesung, KyuhYun y ShinDong eran "gente de verdad", como decía DongHae, sabios e intelectuales de la vida, y juntos formaban la banda de rock de The SuperJunior. A ojos de los populares del instituto, no eran más que un grupo que hacían ruido. Además muchos tenían reservas con ellos por ser diferentes y por llevar vestimenta y accesorios extravagantes. Yesung tenía el pelo claro y era algo bajito, pero con un corazón muy grande, y más dulce de lo que aparentaban sus ropas negras, tatuajes y pendientes.

Cuando DongHae tenía que recurrir al abrazo de alguien sin más explicación acudía a él. Era un enamoradizo y en ocasiones sus amigos tenían que darle varias dosis de realidad, sobre todo la cordura del grupo, KyuhYun. Aquel chico cada día tenía el pelo de un color, moreno, rubio, pelirrojo, DongHae ni siquiera sabía cuál era el real. KyuhYun entendía acerca todo, era como una gran enciclopedia, a cada tema que salía, él tenía algún dato curioso. Su humor sarcástico les metía siempre en disputas, detestaba y criticaba todo aquello que consideraba superficial. Y como en todas las familias hay una oveja negra, la suya era ShinDong, todo el mundo le decía que era igualito a Jack Black, tanto física como interiormente. Era un completo desastre, nada le importaba menos que la opinión de los demás, decía y hacía lo que quería aunque fuera grosero o poco apropiado, muchas veces los demás tuvieron que callarle la boca. Así eran sus amigos. Solo hacía un par de horas que había estado con ellos, toda la noche en el porche de Yesung bebiendo cerveza y planificando viajes e inventando estribillos. Normal que se quedara dormido, no llegó a casa hasta las seis, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa.

\- **¿Dónde narices te habías metido?** —preguntó KyuhYun al llegar a él.

\- **¿A ti qué te parece? ¡Me he dormido!** —respondió DongHae.

\- **¡Que suerte! Así te libras de una clase. El primer día no sirve para nada** —dijo ShinDong envidiando a su amigo.

\- **Ni el primer día ni ninguno** —intervino Yesung poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- **Si por mi fuera me habría quedado el día entero durmiendo, pero no puedo faltar tanto como el año pasado** —contestó DongHae.

\- **Pues mal empiezas —** le dijo KyuhYun.

\- **Decidme que por lo menos estoy con alguno de ustedes en clase** —dijo DongHae con esperanza en la voz.

\- **Me temo que no, DongHae** —respondió Yesung compadeciéndose.

\- **¿No me habrá tocado de nuevo con...?** —preguntó DongHae.

\- **Sí —** contestaron los demás al unísono.

\- **Qué suerte la mía...** —dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

Se despidió de sus amigos y entró rápidamente al pabellón principal maldiciendo la mala suerte que tenía. Mientras andaba por el pasillo le saludaban y algunos se detenían a hablarle, pero se libraba rápidamente de ellos. A parte de sus amigos, no había nadie con quien realmente le gustara tener una conversación. Sonreía ligeramente y se despedía, en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de la persona que le estaba hablando. No es que fuera un idiota prepotente como algunos de su instituto, es que simplemente se le olvidaba, tenía siempre la cabeza en otra parte, y no prestaba atención a nada que no considerara suficientemente interesante. Así se había ganado entre los profesores esa mala fama de despistado y desastre. Esperaba que no mandaran otra carta a su casa más del instinto informando a su madre de su falta a clase. El año pasado acabó demasiado harta de las ausencias de DongHae, pero mientras aprobara ¿qué más daba?, se preguntaba DongHae, cuando chocó repentinamente con alguien.


End file.
